Projeto Cheiro Teu
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fics Jacob X Alice. Nem todas são seqüencias. Algumas podem ter spoilers de BD.
1. Banho

_**N.A.:** Mais um Projeto Twilight, e esse o nome tem o mérito e crédito todo mesmo da Just._

_Valeu, amor. Me incentivou em todas as fics escritas até aqui e, tenho certeza, nas futuras. Amo-te.  
_

* * *

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Banho

Sinopse: O trato era tomar banho.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: K+

**N.A.:** _Pra Just, que nunca tinha lido nada assim. E que me ama, por ser a primeira a ler essa coisa diferente. Amo-te, amiga. É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Banho**

_por Fla Cane_

Olhou de longe, a morena parada perto do rio, rindo como se visse algo na outra margem que fosse extremamente interessante. Apoiou uma das mãos na árvore mais próxima e inclinou o corpo, talvez de onde estivesse não conseguisse ver o que parecia divertir Alice. Forçou a visão e ainda não conseguiu ver o que divertia a morena, e sua curiosidade estava tão alta que o fez se aproximar.

-Edward está tentando se conformar que Bella caça melhor que ele.

Jacob que estava curvado, endireitou-se e parou praticamente quase seis metros longe de Alice, mas a morena pareceu não se importar, apenas virou o rosto para olhar o rapaz que estava longe.

-Ela está _caçando_? - a pergunta saiu um pouco estrangulada.

-Sim. - riu e virou completamente o corpo para Jacob, vendo que ele olhava para o outro lado do rio com certo desespero. - E muito bem.

Jacob demorou algum tempo para voltar a si, estava praticamente há algum tempo sem se mover ou falar e Alice ainda o encarava, esperando que falasse ou fizesse algo. Lembrou-se de como o humor dela melhorava a seu lado, e isso o fez sorrir.

-E as dores? - bateu com o dedo indicador na própria cabeça e ela sorriu.

-Melhor em níveis astronômicos agora.

Alice não se mexia rápido demais quando Jacob estava por perto, apenas esperava que ele se aproximasse ou movia-se na velocidade dos humanos normais. Era interessante como ficar perto dele, apesar do cheiro, lhe fazia melhor do que achava que algum dia faria. Era algo que ela nunca pensara em ver, não que fosse conseguir de algum modo.

-Precisa ficar mais tempo por perto, vou acabar enlouquecendo. - Jacob riu e se aproximou. As mãos nos bolsos do shorts sujo e com míseros rasgos, Alice estava, como sempre, bem arrumada. - Poderia ao menos tomar um banho. - a mão mostrou o rio, como se ele não tivesse visto. Jacob riu outra vez.

-Deveria seguir seu próprio conselho.

Alice sorriu e aproximou-se devagar, normalmente, Jacob ainda sorria momentaneamente esquecido que do outro lado do rio, Bella caçava e matava algum animal com as próprias mãos.

-Ao menos limpo poderia ficar mais horas e eu teria horas livres de dores. Seria um caso de ganhar e ganhar.

-E _eu_ ganho aonde? - Jacob perguntou, vendo-a lhe fitar.

-Pode dormir dentro da casa e não na relva. Pode comer comida decente e não animais mortos. Minha presença. - gesticulou com as mãos para si própria. O moreno riu.

-As duas primeiras partes me tentaram. - inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se pensasse. - Já sua presença...

-Seria algo ótimo. Não teria dores, e não enlouqueceria. E ainda mais, não posso ver seu futuro, então não posso saber sobre o que vai te acontecer, e não preciso ficar me preocupando com você.

-Obrigado. - a voz amarga de Jacob chamou a atenção de Alice, que aproximou-se um passo tentando entender o que acontecera com ele.

-Quer que eu me preocupe com você? - sua voz saiu risonha e Jacob pareceu achar graça.

-Claro que não, mas ser apenas um 'tira-dor-de-cabeça', não é lá agradável. - deu de ombros e a viu olhar a água parada do rio.

-Ok, comece tomando banho e conversamos sobre uma amizade.

Jacob deu risada, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e passando-as pelo cabelo, mesmo curto, estava mesmo difícil abandonar a mania de jogar os fios que eram longos para trás. Alice apenas o fitou, esperando que ele entrasse na água.

-Ok, tome também e durmo dentro da casa.

-Ok. - Alice respondeu e virou-se para ir de volta para a casa. Jacob não entendeu essa atitude e virou-se na direção que ela ia, cruzando os braços no peito largo.

-Ei, onde vai? - Alice apenas olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo, sem parar de andar.

-Cachorros tomam banhos gelados, eu não.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas sorriu vendo o corpo da morena se tornar um borrão e retornar a casa. Virou-se e olhou para a água gelada, não adiantaria de nada tomarem banho, mas tirou o shorts mesmo assim e mergulhou enquanto a lua começava a subir no céu. Um banho era um começo.

_Fim_


	2. Começo de Trato

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Começo de Trato

Sinopse: Tomaram banho, conversaram. E se desafiaram.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: T (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Pra Just. __Por que ela gostou da anterior e eu não resisti escrever outra. E de lá saiu a idéia de por fics deles em outro Projeto. Aqui é a continuação da Banho, que está no Projeto Outras Histórias, hein? Mas está aqui também._

_É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Começo de Trato**

_por Fla Cane_

-Hum, não melhorou. – Alice entortou o nariz e sorriu, vendo Jacob a entrar pela porta da frente, parando na frente da escada.

-O seu também não. – a fitou descendo a escada, a roupa agora parecia de frio, mesmo que ela não precisasse.

-Comida?

-Não. – deu de ombros, não estava mesmo com fome, apenas com sono. Sentou-se nos degraus da escada, sentindo e ouvindo que todos os outros estavam no segundo andar. Mas nem todos estavam em casa. – Alguns foram caçar?

-Sim. Jasper e Esme. – Alice sentou-se ao lado dele, vendo-o lhe fitar um pouco surpreso.

-E não foi por quê?

-Tínhamos um trato. – falou com o rosto sério e o olhou. Viu o moreno bocejar e quis rir. – Você quer uma parte do seu.

Não levou um segundo e a morena sumiu e apareceu outra vez sentada ao lado dele, um travesseiro branco nas mãos. Jacob riu e a olhou, tampando o nariz e negando com a cabeça. Alice olhou o travesseiro em sua mão.

-O cheiro é forte demais. – a viu jogar o travesseiro longe, um pouco irritada.

-Fica difícil. – aproximou o rosto do braço dele, Jacob ficou atento aos movimentos dela. – Você também tem um cheiro forte demais e não é nada agradável, mas usaria algo seu.

-Isso é um desafio? – Jacob sentiu algo inflamar dentro de si, ela não poderia estar falando sério realmente.

-Se fosse algo de duas mãos, sim, seria um desafio. – as sobrancelhas dela se levantaram, mas Jacob riu e retirou a camiseta que vestia, colocando-a nos joelhos erguidos dela.

-Ok. É um desafio, então.

Alice torceu o nariz, mas ao ver o sorriso vitorioso que começava a se formar nos lábios de Jacob, fechou os olhos e retirou sua jaqueta, passando o tecido pela cabeça, vestindo-o. O cheiro pareceu tomar conta de seu nariz, ardendo e fazendo-a fazer caretas.

Jacob não agüentou e desatou a rir, sentindo-se feliz por vê-la aceitando desafio e fazendo sua parte. Mas seu riso foi morrendo aos poucos ao vê-la lhe estender a jaqueta dela em sua direção, quase colocando-a em seu nariz. Virou o rosto, o cheiro queimava seu nariz como fogo.

-Vou ganhar? – Alice sorria, mas sabia que ele não desistiria.

O moreno sabia que as mangas não passariam em seus braços, mas os forçou mesmo assim, rasgando-as em muitos lugares. O cheiro entrava em seu nariz, sentia-se quase tonto com isso.

-Bom, acho que já provamos algo.

Conforme Alice e Jacob tiravam as roupas um do outro, os olhos castanhos dele viram a blusa que ela vestia além da sua, ser puxada junto, sem ser retirada totalmente, mas a barriga se mostrara. A pele dela era clara demais, translúcida, mas era bonita e quase pedia para ser tocada.

-Ok, ambos ganhamos. – Jacob disse ao desviar os olhos do corpo de Alice, jogando os pedaços da jaqueta dela no chão perto de seus pés.

-É, mas vou precisar de outro banho.

Jacob aproximou seu rosto do corpo dela, inalando o cheiro que agora ela tinha. Um sorriso sincero surgiu em seus lábios, Alice sorriu também parecendo cheirá-lo também.

-Hum, seu cheiro melhorou um pouco. – a morena comentou.

-O seu também. - Alice se cheirou e balançou a cabeça, negando.

-Mas vou tomar outro banho, pra não lhe deixar acostumado.

Jacob a viu sorrir e subir as escadas devagar, não esperou que ela chegasse ao topo e se levantou. Mas a voz cantante dela chegou a seus ouvidos, antes que chegasse a porta.

-Volte, a conversa ainda não acabou.

O moreno concordou e deu risada, saindo da casa e correndo para o rio novamente, tentando ignorar o fato de que estava noite, frio e ele estava sem camiseta pra vestir depois.

_Fim_


	3. Dormindo

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Dormindo

Sinopse: Ele acabou dormindo por ali mesmo.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: T (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Continuação da fic Começo de Trato, porque a Just me deu idéias._

_É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Dormindo**

_por Fla Cane_

Fechou os olhos, vendo a TV mostrar imagens distintas sobre personagens que ele nem pensou em prestar atenção no nome. Apenas viu a cena se apagando, os personagens sumindo e fios de cabelos castanhos escuros aparecendo a sua frente. Não entendeu a cena, mas não fez força, estava cansado, voltara do segundo banho do dia bocejando a cada passo e vendo a noite alta. Não viu Alice quando chegou, resolveu que se sentar para esperá-la não seria tão terrível. Infelizmente não ficou nem cinco minutos de olhos abertos, seu corpo relaxou no sofá e sua mente foi se apagando aos poucos.

Alice viu isso e pensou em acordá-lo, mas pensou melhor e deixou que ele dormisse. Talvez quando acordasse pudessem conversar melhor, talvez ele estivesse descansado e antes da ronda pudessem trocar algumas palavras. Talvez fosse na ronda com ele e evitasse a dor que enfrentaria sem ele ali e com Nessie por perto.

Sentou-se na poltrona do lado do sofá, vendo o corpo gigante de Jacob se mover, quase caindo do sofá, mas sem acordar. Ele realmente estava cansado, talvez ficar a se transformar em lobo e voltar pudesse sugar mais energias do que ela pensava. Examinou o rosto dele, o nariz levemente enrugado, como se mesmo em sonho o seu cheiro lhe incomodasse. Sorriu disso e percebeu que ele cruzou os braços, como se estivesse com frio.

Notou que ele estava sem camisa, os músculos cobertos de pele bronzeada se mostraram mais proeminentes. Nunca havia realmente reparado nele, afinal, ele era Jacob Black, lobisomem, apaixonado por Bella e seu inimigo natural. Mas não custava nada olhá-lo agora, ele estava dormindo e ela estava esperando que ele acordasse.

Os cabelos curtos eram melhores do que ele tinha anteriormente, combinavam mais do que aqueles cabelos longos demais e estranhos demais. Ele estava enorme, grande demais para a idade que tinha, mas era um certo exagero ter dois metros de altura. Ela só tinha um metro e meio, e sentia-se uma criança de cinco anos quando ele estava por perto. A pele era um estranho contraste com a sua, mas era bonita. Os músculos lhe lembravam Emmett, mas os dele eram diferentes, moviam-se diferentes.

Deu risada quando ele resmungou algo e abriu os olhos devagar, fitando-a como quem não entende bem onde está. Endireitou-se no sofá e passou a mão nos olhos, como se isso fosse espantar o sono que ainda sentia. Viu Alice lhe fitando, a roupa que ela vestia já era outra, dessa vez um vestido azul, que não parecia esquentar nada. Mas isso para ela não deveria importar nada.

-Dormi muito tempo?

-Nem meia hora. – ela continuou sentada, olhando-o e vendo que conforme ele se mexia os músculos se mexiam também. Era estranho ver a mecânica humana desse modo, algo que nunca percebera. – Pode dormir mais.

-Não. – respondeu não realmente querendo dizer aquilo. Mas ela estava ali e parecia estar esperando que ele acordasse. – Me esperando?

-Com certeza. – a resposta soou animada e ele sorriu.

-Vamos lá, vamos comigo. – foi se levantar, mas ela negou.

-Não, deite e durma mais um pouco. Estarei aqui quando acordar. – sorriu e ajeitou-se na poltrona, vendo-o sorrir agradecido e esticando-se no sofá, cruzando os braços.

-Estará mesmo? – fechou os olhos, dormindo quase que no mesmo instante. Alice sorriu e virou-se para a TV, o cheiro não incomodaria tanto assim no tempo em que esperaria.

_Fim_


	4. Ande

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Ande

Sinopse: Rondando eles tiveram tempo.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: T (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Continuação da fic Dormindo._

_É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Ande**

_por Fla Cane_

-Isso é chato. – Alice comentou andando ao lado de Jacob. O moreno estava andando calmamente, fazendo sua ronda pela primeira vez sem estar transformado, demoraria o triplo de tempo, mas Alice estava ali e poderia conversar.

-Eu teria feito isso rápido e já estaria lá outra vez. – comentou dando de ombros.

-Eu estaria com dor nesse momento. – Alice parou e fitou a casa ao longe, sem realmente enxergar, estava noite, mas ela veria a casa se estivessem mais perto.

-Precisa se afastar da casa.

-Estar com você, já me afasta da casa. – sorriu e o fitou. Jacob a estava olhando, estreitando os olhos, ela percebeu.

-Jasper já voltou?

-Já. Há pouco. – Alice sorriu brevemente e deu alguns passos na direção que sabia que era a direção da casa. – Estou te atrapalhando, não? Preciso aprender sobre limites.

-Não é isso. – apressou em dizer, sentindo que havia falado algo que chateou a morena. – É só, que vocês são um casal... ele pode não gostar.

-Jasper, entende. – inclinou a cabeça, e a balançou, frustrada. – É terrível saber que as coisas podem acontecer, mas é pior não saber porque você está envolvido.

-Posso me afastar. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para a copa das árvores que filtravam a luz da lua. – Talvez seja melhor.

-Se eu quisesse ficar longe, eu ficaria.

Jacob sorriu ainda olhando a copa das árvores, sentindo que a morena se movia devagar, dando passos para frente e para trás. Era estranho conseguir se dar tão bem com um vampiro, mesmo que fosse uma vampira que ele nunca pensara muito bem em conhecer.

-Bella sente sua falta.

-Bella está feliz. – a voz amarga de Jacob fez Alice lhe olhar, fitando-o séria.

-Edward a faz feliz. – concluiu e fitou o mesmo que ele fitava. Enxergava bem mais coisas que ele, via detalhes que ele não via, mas era bonito mesmo assim.

-A felicidade tem que ser a base de vocês, não? Ou tudo despenca, não é?

Alice o fitou, vendo Jacob olhar para ela perante o silêncio que ela ficara. Olho nos olhos, ambos sérios. Não houve tempo para que ela tivesse previsto isso ou que ele tivesse idéia do que estava acontecendo, apenas aconteceu.

-Eu acredito que sim. – aproximou-se dele, seu corpo quase que perto demais do lobisomem. – Mas é tão complicado ser extremamente feliz.

-Ninguém é extremamente feliz. – Jacob afirmou, aproximando-se da morena, sorrindo. – Isso não existe.

-Que amargo. – ela brincou, perto de Jacob. O moreno sentiu o frio que ela emanava, mas era agradável conversar com ela, a vampira não segurava o que pensava somente para ela.

-Estou mentindo?

Alice ficou em silêncio, olhando-o, Jacob era alto demais e ela tinha que fita-lo levantando a cabeça. Jacob olhava para baixo, ambos estavam sérios, e ela estava com outra roupa. Balançou a cabeça, percebendo que era a terceira vez que reparava nas roupas que ela vestia.

-Não existe felicidade plena. – aproximou-se outra vez. – Nem amor eterno. Nem coisas únicas. – Jacob tirou a mão esquerda do bolso, levantando-a até a jaqueta de Alice, puxando-a para baixo, brincando.

-Opa, mas somos únicos. – ele brincou.

-Não, somos diferentes. – ela cutucou o braço dele com a ponta de seu dedo gelado. Jacob sorriu torto.

-Ok, somos diferentes, únicos e sozinhos. – deu de ombros, ainda puxando a jaqueta dela. – Mas não nos suportamos, não gostamos um do outro e sempre queremos nos matar.

-Não quero matar você. – o cutucou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com vários dedos, arrepiando a pele quente demais de Jacob. – E não estamos sozinhos.

-Eu estou. – sua mão prendeu-se com mais força na jaqueta dela.

-Não está, eu te suporto. – sorriu e olhou para o céu que aparecia na copa das árvores. – E você me suporta. Um futuro interessante.

-É, mesmo que você não o vejo. – soltou a jaqueta dela, pousando a mão em seu ombro, dando-lhe apoio sobre a frustração que ela sentia ao não conseguir ver direito o futuro.

-Mesmo que eu não o vejo, posso saber onde as coisas vão levar. - Jacob sorriu e olhou na mesma direção que ela olhava, sentindo a mão dela contornando a sua com a ponta dos dedos.

-Ok, onde elas podem levar. – ficou sentindo a pele dela contra a sua, sorrindo e olhando para o céu escuro.

_Fim_


	5. Curiosidade

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Curiosidade

Sinopse: Ela era apenas uma garota curiosa demais.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Continuação de Ande. Uma coisa leve, por hora._

_É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Curiosidade**

_por Fla Cane_

Ele estava dormindo nos degraus da frente da casa, Alice havia entrado por alguns minutos e quando voltara Jacob estava dormindo, a cabeça inclinada para o lado esquerdo, a boca semi-aberta. Sentou ao lado dele, pouco afastada, olhando para como ele dormia.

Era diferente de ver Bella dormindo, por que ela falava e se movia o tempo todo, não deixando que ninguém reparasse bem nela enquanto estava no mundo dos sonhos. Mas Jacob estava quieto, apenas seu peito se movia, subindo e descendo em um ritmo calmo, os músculos pareciam relaxar conforme seu cérebro relaxava também. Era diferente ver como ele já conseguia dormir mais tranquilamente ali, mesmo que tudo aquilo só estivesse acontecendo por dois dias.

Semicerrou os olhos quando o viu dar um sorriso breve e achou que ele estava acordado e sabia que ela estava lhe fitando. Mas esperou alguns segundos e notou que ele realmente dormia. Era um pouco mais seguro continuar a olhá-lo. Apesar de que Alice já havia decorado todos os cantos de pele dele naquele momento. A curiosidade era de tocar a pele descoberta.

Já o tocara antes, há poucas horas na ronda que fizera com ele, tocara em seu braço por alguns segundos e depois sua mão. Mas era diferente, tocava a mão de Bella o tempo todo. Não, Alice queria tocar seu braço, tocar a pele estranhamente quente que se esticava por cima dos músculos.

Fixou o ponto perto do ombro descoberto e levantou os dedos, tocando com a ponta de dois dedos a pele dele. Era uma enorme diferença e ela foi obrigada a sorrir. Ele era quente e ela fria, ele era bronzeado e ela translúcida. Ele era um lobisomem e ela uma vampira. As diferenças não acabavam.

Olhou para ele, vendo que ele ainda dormia. Sorriu e desceu seus dedos, apenas roçando a ponta de sua pele com a dele. Quente, convidativa, diferente. Contornou um músculo mais ressaltado do braço dele, rindo ao sentir uma veia e o sangue a correr rápido por ali. Não sentiu sede, mas não quis deixar os dedos muito tempo por ali, apenas continuou descendo. Chegou ao cotovelo e o contornou, a pele mais grossa. Desceu e sentiu que a pulsação dele ficava mais forte no punho, afastou-se rapidamente para a palma da mão dele, que estava virada para cima.

Viu as linhas da palma, os dedos longos, a pele quente e as veias que faziam sangue quente e azedo correr por todo o gigante corpo dele. Alice sorriu consigo mesma, estava tocando um lobisomem enquanto ele dormia; porém era engraçado ver que a trilhar por onde seus dedos passaram no braço dele deixaram a pele arrepiada.

Voltou a atenção para seus dedos que agora corriam os dedos de Jacob e voltaram para a palma da mão, parando bem ao centro. Sorriu outra vez, ela era apenas uma brisa absurdamente gelada na pele dele, o rapaz nunca desconfiaria que ela estava lhe tocando enquanto ele dormia.

Mas então, o movimento de Jacob, pegou até Alice de surpresa. A mão dele se fechou contra os dedos dela, sem fazer força, apenas se fecharam envolta. A morena subiu os olhos até os olhos dele, vendo que ele a observava com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas, questionadoras. Alice não puxou os dedos do aperto dele, Jacob não abriu a mão.

-Estava curiosa.

-Eu percebi. – olhou rapidamente para seu próprio braço por onde ela começara a pesquisa e novamente para ela, vendo que ela ainda o fitava de mesmo jeito. – E por que me esperou dormir para fazer isso?

Alice se levantou, libertando seus dedos da mão quente de Jacob e semicerrando os olhos, subindo os degraus da casa e falando com a voz séria.

-Por que experiências são feitas de todos os jeitos.

Jacob só pôde rir e encostar a cabeça na parede outra vez, dormindo quase que no mesmo instante.

_Fim_


	6. Tocando

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Tocando

Sinopse: Ela o tinha tocado, era a vez dele.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Continuação de Curiosidade. Um pouco mais quente, ok?_

_É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Tocando**

_por Fla Cane_

-Poderia tentar comer como um humano quando não está transformado, não?

Alice entrou na cozinha zombando de Jacob, que comia parecendo ver comida pela primeira vez na vida, naquele momento. Comia com as mãos e a boca estava suja dos lados e molho descia por seu queixo.

-Você bebe sangue, não me enche.

A morena parou ao lado dele na mesa, de pé. Jacob olhou para cima, vendo-a lhe fitar e a ignorou por um momento, voltando sua atenção para seu parto de carne com molho. Mas o cheiro dela acabou por lhe perturbar e o moreno afastou o prato, levantando-se e indo até a pia. Lavou as mãos e o rosto, virando-se e assustando-se com a proximidade dela. Alice estava bem atrás dele, sorrindo com o susto que ele levara.

-Vai, vamos lá. Diz o que quer e aí eu posso terminar de comer. – Jacob desviou-se dela, sentando-se outra vez no lugar de antes e esperando que Alice voltasse ali e lhe dissesse o que queria.

-Sua vez.

Jacob não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, nem mesmo quando a vampira parou bem a sua frente e ficou séria. A viu levantar as mãos e desfazer os laços da blusa de frio que vestia, deixando-a cair no chão da cozinha, ficando somente com uma regata fina e que deixava sua barriga a mostra. A fitou nos olhos dourados.

-O que está fazendo?

-Sua vez, já disse. – não sorriu, mas levantou a mão direita, indicando a barriga, onde ele deveria tocar.

Jacob demorou certo tempo para entender o que fazer, e quando finalmente entendeu que ela estava lhe dando a oportunidade de tocá-la do mesmo modo como ela o tocara, ela já havia pegado seu braço, fechando os dedos gelados em seu punho. Espalmou sua mão na própria cintura e o soltou.

O moreno a olhou nos olhos, mas sua mão se moveu. Alice o fitava, estudando suas reações. Ele ainda estava surpreso, mas moveu a mão, deslizou os dedos na pele fria e lisa dela, tocando e acariciando. Moveu os dedos por toda a barriga dela, agarrando a cintura do lado direito levemente, sentindo como ela era forte. Mesmo que a pele fosse fria parecia tecido fino e caro sobre sua pele quente e áspera.

Alice esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo olhar para onde sua mão tocava, ele seguia os próprios dedos, avançando para cima, pouco, mas o suficiente para ver a ponta de seus dedos sumirem dentro da blusa curta que ela usava. A sensação era estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo era interessante, não sentia nada a ecoar o coração, pois ele não batia.

Sua outra mão subiu sozinha para o corpo dela, segurando-a pelo outro lado da cintura, apertando devagar. Subiu os olhos escuros para olhar nos olhos dela, vendo-a lhe fitar com certo divertimento. Com certa relutância afastou suas mãos dela, sem antes deixar os dedos escorrem por toda a extensão que ainda alcançou.

-Você estava acordada, não é a mesma coisa. – falou após algum tempo.

-Eu não durmo, nunca será a mesma coisa. – sorriu e deu alguns passos, afastando-se dele.

-Não é justo.

-A vida não é justa. – brincou, vendo-o ficar sério. Teve que rir e ele pareceu ficar ainda mais sério.

-Ok. – levantou-se e ia saindo da cozinha quando ela falou outra vez.

-Onde vai?

-Fugir de você. – falou sem se virar e ela riu. – Quando achar que deve ser justa, estarei lá fora.

Alice assentiu mesmo sabendo que ele não estava olhando e riu outra vez. Daria algum tempo para que ele ficasse mais bravo e então iria até ele. Lhe mostraria que nem tudo era justo realmente. Nem a vida, nem a situação em que estavam.

_Fim_


	7. Controle

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Controle

Sinopse: Ele perdeu o controle e Alice entendeu que também perderia o dela.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Mais quem que a anterior, hein? Just, aquela NC leve que conversamos, ta?_

_É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Controle**

_por Fla Cane_

Encostou-se na árvore, sua cabeça ainda girava em torno do que havia acontecido algumas horas atrás. Não entendia por que de Alice estar a fazer aquilo, ou porque se deixava ficar daquele jeito perto dela. Parecia que era tão mais fácil estar perto dela do que de qualquer outro vampiro. Parecia que a conhecia por anos e não há apenas alguns dias.

Falara para Leah percorrer um perímetro um pouco mais afastado, queria ficar sozinho, ter um tempo para pensar e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Estava fora de si ao ficar tocando Alice, mesmo que ela estivesse deixando. Aquilo não era certo.

-Mais calmo? – a voz dela chegou a seus ouvidos, Jacob virando o rosto na direção em que a ouviu chegando.

-Não.

-Oh, acontece. – o provocou.

-O que quer?

-Não sei. – a resposta foi sincera, ela realmente não sabia o que queria. Aproximou-se e encostou-se à mesma árvore que ele, a seu lado.

-Entendo.

Jacob entendia, ele também não sabia o que queria. Queria ficar longe dela, mas também queria ficar perto. Talvez fosse o dom natural dos vampiros de serem predadores que estava começando a surtir efeito em si. Talvez fosse apenas a tristeza que estava sentindo por seus amigos estarem longe e agora queria suprir isso de algum modo.

-Por que está resmungando? – Jacob nem havia percebido que estava resmungando, mas tratou de se calar assim que ela mencionou.

-Por que fica fazendo essas coisas e se aproximando?

-Por que fica aceitando e não se afastando?

Não respondeu. Alice estava falando sério, mesmo que não a olhasse no rosto, ou visse seus olhos, sabia que ela estava falando sério. Alice ouviu ele se mexer, afastando-se alguns passos, não sabia bem o que fazer, nem porque fazia isso. Mas após ver os olhos de Jasper lhe fitando com certo ódio, entendeu que estava sentindo algo com diferente pelo lobisomem. Era uma atração, nada mais forte que isso, mas era uma atração absurda. Sabia disso.

-Você é um lobo.

-Você uma sanguessuga. – postou-se a frente dela, queria entender aonde aquilo iria dar.

-Está acordado. – espalmou a mão fria no ombro dele, descendo pelo braço, roçando a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele quente dele. – Estou acordada.

-Estamos acordados. – ele concluiu. Postou ambas as mãos no tronco da árvore, cercando-a com seus braços esticados, ao lado dos ombros dela. Inclinou o corpo na direção do dela, sorrindo quando a viu ficar ainda mais séria.

-Posso ser justa?

Jacob apenas sorriu maliciosamente, inclinando ainda mais o corpo, aproximando ainda mais seus rostos. Sua língua umideceu os próprios lábios, enquanto ela postava ambas as mãos em sua barriga, escorrendo os dedos por seus músculos. Prendeu a respiração quando ficou bem próximo dela, sua boca tocando de leve na dela, a diferença de temperatura era incrivelmente tentadora.

Alice se aproximou dele, colando os lábios, sentindo os milhões de gostos que ali estavam. Ele tinha gosto de molho, de carne, de terra, de suco e outros tantos impossíveis de se descrever. Era quente, era absurdamente quente. Mais quente que Bella, muito mais. Seus dedos se moveram, segurando-o pela cintura e puxando-o para si. Jacob foi, ainda com os lábios pressionados contra os dela.

Suas mãos desceram e a seguraram pelos ombros, puxando-a para si, mas afastando-a logo depois. Olhou-a nos olhos e viu Alice sorrir brevemente, passando a língua nos próprios lábios. Era como se estivesse tentando provar todo o gosto dele que ainda estava ali. Sorriu para ela, aproximando-se outra vez, mas ela se afastou, saindo de seu toque.

Estremeceu brevemente, mas segurou-se para não ir atrás dela. Alice estava parada um pouco mais para frente e sorriu para ele, achando graça na intensidade dos olhos dele. Era como se conseguisse ler a palavra desejo em cada pequena linha das íris castanhas escura dele. Aproximou-se um passo e levantou a mão na direção dele, balançando o dedo indicador, dizendo não.

-A luxúria é algo tão humano. – disse ainda rindo.

-É mais humana do que acha. – Jacob sorriu abertamente, virando-se e afastando-se. Alice riu sabendo que ele estava escutando e virou-se para voltar pra casa. Resolveria esse seu lado humano depois.

_Fim_


	8. A Chave

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: A Chave

Sinopse: Ela mostraria o caminho.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.: **_Começo de NC, ok?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**A Chave**

_por Fla Cane_

A olhou firme nos olhos, ela ainda estava rindo e Jacob realmente não falou nada, apenas ficou ali. Alice estava a sua frente, dobrava-se de tanto rir do rosto bravo de Jacob. Era quase que engraçado demais vê-lo se espantar com ela se aproximando, mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles.

-Que bom que te divirto. – disse cruzando os braços e olhando para além dela, vendo se mais alguém estava vindo junto, mas aparentemente ela estava sozinha.

-Você não precisa fazer muito para isso.

Jacob continuou olhando Alice, sabendo exatamente porque ela estava ali. Era pela mesma razão que ele estava a pensar sobre ele desde ontem, que fechava os olhos e via a boca fina e sorridente dela. Que via seus lábios se tocando e o gosto doce demais que ela tinha.

Alice sabia o que ele estava pensando, era exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Via os músculos dos braços dele flexionados, ele estava tenso, talvez esperando uma brecha dela. E Alice estava mais do que disposta a fazer isso.

Viu que a morena a sua frente estava sorridente e fechava os olhos, descendo o zíper da jaqueta, e tirando-a. Jacob pouco entendeu aquilo, então resolveu esperar um pouco para ver se ela daria alguma explicação. Alice vendo que Jacob não fez nada, a não ser respirar fundo, abriu os olhos, com ambas sobrancelhas levantadas, as mãos soltadas ao lado da cintura.

-Vamos lá, Jacob, não posso ser a única aqui a ter entendido isso. – apontou para a jaqueta no chão e olhou para o corpo dele. Ao menos metade do corpo dele já estava sem roupa.

-Eu... não entendi realmente. – Jacob teve uma breve idéia, mas não poderia ser o que ele estava pensando.

-Vamos lá, lobo. Você não é lerdo de raciocínio. – brincou com ele, enquanto se aproximava e espalmava as mãos pelos músculos dos braços dele.

Jacob entendeu imediatamente o que ela queria dizer e sorriu, achando aquilo engraçado. Nunca esperaria uma atitude dessa de Alice, mas ficara feliz que ela tomara a iniciativa, agora só teria que extrevassar o que sentia.

Alice sorriu ao vê-lo entender o que ela estava tentando dizer sem palavras, e sentiu as mãos quentes demais dele envolta de sua cintura. Jacob era alto demais, e Alice teve uma idéia que ajudaria a ambos. Deu um pequeno empurrão nos ombros dele, empurrando-o para que se sentasse no chão de terra. Sentou em seu colo, achando que naquele momento poderia se sentir diferente, estranha. Mas nada disso aconteceu, pelo contrário, o lado um pouco menos racional de Alice começou a se mostrar.

Enroscou as pernas na cintura dele, empurrando seu próprio corpo contra o dele e aproximando seus lábios, sentindo Jacob começa a reagir de verdade. As mãos dele em sua cintura, seguiram para cima, agarrando sua pele por debaixo da blusa. Alice riu e o beijou, o cuidado de não abrir a boca e deixar seus dentes entrarem em contato com a pele dele, machucando-o. Sabe-se lá o que daria disso.

Jacob escorreu sua mão por toda as costas de Alice, pressionando-a contra seu peito, sentindo a pele gelada dela. Era algo tão inusitado que ele mesmo ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Respirou fundo e desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto a sentia descer as mãos por sua barriga. Travou.

-Oras, mas você é algo de engraçado mesmo, Jacob. – Alice disse enquanto o olhava nos olhos e vi o desejo dele. Mas tinha algo mais ali. – Acha que não conseguira se controlar?

Ele não respondeu, mas Alice insistiu mais algumas vezes, ainda sentada em seu colo, usando seu corpo como arma. O moreno desistiu depois de algumas leves reboladas que a morena deu em seu colo, e disse o que o incomodara.

-Não... fiz...

-Oh. Isso. – Alice se levantou, e ficou a olhar Jacob. Talvez tivesse ultrapassado os limites dele. Porque os dela, ela sabia muito bem que tinha. – Acho que então, fica para outra hora?

-Como assim? – Jacob se levantou, não entendendo. Não é que ele não queria, apenas estava preocupado por ser com uma vampira.

-Coloque a cabeça no lugar. – piscou para ele, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Conversamos amanhã a noite.

O lobisomem viu Alice parti antes mesmo que tivesse oportunidade de falar alguma coisa. Mas então viu que ela tinha esquecido a jaqueta. Pegou a peça de roupa do chão, mas algo caiu de um dos bolsos. Algo prateado. Abaixou-se e segurou o objeto que caíra do bolso. Teve que rir em alto e bom som. A vampira poderia não ver o futuro dele, mas com certeza, sabia prever as coisas sem as visões. Fechou a chave com um 'A' entalhado na mão e olhou na direção da casa.

A chave não seria de lá, mas com certeza ela lhe mostraria para onde ir.

_Fim_


	9. A Noite

Nome: A Noite

Autor: Fla Cane

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: NC17

**N.A.: **_Demorou mas consegui fazer. Para a Dona Just._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Noite**

_por Fla Cane_

Observou como ela se mexia, indo devagar na direção da cabana. Já tinha visto a cabana, mas quando a viu aproximando-se da casa de madeira teve certeza de que a morena olhara para trás e sorriu. No dia seguinte chegou antes e ficou na varanda, vendo que a pequena vampira aproximava-se, entrando na casa sem falar com ele, apenas sorrindo.

Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo com sua cabeça, mas quando se levantou e foi segui-la para dentro da casa, viu que a porta estava trancada. Sorriu disso e empurrou a porta de madeira algumas vezes, poderia abrir empurrando com força e a quebrando. Mas lembrou-se da chave com o A entalhado.

Pegou a chave do bolso, colocando-a na fechadura e abrindo-a. Quando entrou viu que a cabana estava sem móveis, e escura, apenas via uma pessoa parada no meio da sala, a pele clara demais brilhando diferente no escuro. Fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo sem graça ao observar como a morena se movia rápido.

Então os braços de Alice enrolaram-se no pescoço de Jacob, e aquele beijo sem que pudessem abrir a boca se iniciou, e logo, as mãos de Jacob acharam a pele gelada dela. O corpo da morena era gelado mas totalmente convidativo. E Alice sentiu que Jacob estremecia conforme se tocavam mais e mais.

Jogou-o no chão, ouvindo um gemido de dor sair da boca dele, mas então sorriu olhando-o nos olhos. Jacob fitou o rosto da vampira sentada sobre suas coxas. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se faria isso, mas foi apenas olhar o sorriso dela, aqueles olhos mais negros que dourados. Era aquele momento, não tinha o que de mudar.

Enroscou os dedos nos cabelos curtos e escuros dela, puxando-a novamente para perto de si. Os lábios dela se chocaram com força contra o seu, o corpo dele subindo mais e sentando-se bem em seu colo. Alice deixou um gemido escapar por sua garganta, enquanto começava a rasgar em pedaços as roupas dele.

-Ei. – Jacob tentou reclamar.

-Cale-se.

Alice não permitiu que ele continuasse a reclamar, e quando sentiu que ele fazia a mesma coisa com suas roupas, deu risada e girou o corpo, usando sua força vampirica para trazê-lo para cima de si. Jacob sabia bem o que ela queria dizer com aquele movimento, e não foi preciso muito para que encaixasse entre as pernas dela, ouvindo-a gemer outra vez.

Seu corpo todo tremia, e quando encaixou-se ao dela, ambos estremeceram e Jacob ouviu parte do chão da cabana cedendo. Respirou fundo, olhando o corpo pequeno dela por debaixo do seu. Empurrou-se contra ela, vendo que Alice abria a boca, os dentes brancos e afiados aparecendo. Por um momento Jacob temeu o descontrole dela, mas então a viu sorrindo. E foi apenas um incentivo. Voltou a bater seu corpo ao dela, forçando-se para dentro, pedindo e exigindo espaço.

Ela sabia que muitos da sua família já teriam escutando tanto seus gemidos como os de Jacob, mas no momento não importava. Na verdade, importava apele morena a roçar contra a sua, o corpo dele a bater de encontro ao seu, e como ele parecia cada momento mais e mais a vontade dentro dela. Alice fechou as pernas na cintura dele, puxando-o para mais dentro.

Colou seus lábios aos dela, segurando o inferior entre seus dentes. Não haveria problema se ele a mordesse, e quando Jacob perdeu o controle de seu próprio corpo forçando-se desesperadamente para frente, ela sorriu, e o apertou contra si, segurando-o pelas costas, fazendo com que ele se deitasse por cima dela, colando seus corpos.

Ambos vieram ao mesmo tempo, Jacob derramando-se dentro do corpo da vampira, sorrindo todo o processo, mesmo sem soltar o lábio inferior dela. Alice mexeu o quadril por mais algum tempo, e riu quando o moreno soltou seu lábio e a beijou, sugando seus lábios como se quisesse que ela os abrisse.

Quando ambos estavam calmos, Alice fitou o lobisomem e começaram a rir. E somente quando conseguiram parar de rir foi que fitaram o chão, Alice observando um pouco horrorizada que ela e o lobo haviam feito. O chão estava rachado, madeiras quebradas, farpas por todos os lados, até a janela próxima deles estavam rachada.

-Ok, fizemos um estrago terrível.

-Jura? – Jacob disse, rolando para o lado dela, deitando-se sobre as madeiras quebradas e machucando levemente as costas. – De quem é a casa?

-Será de Edward e Bella.

O lobisomem desatou a rir outra vez, e a vampira sentou-se, apenas fitando-o. Ela tinha certeza de que fizera algo extremamente errado, mas agora já era tarde demais. Jacob percebeu que a morena o fitava, a olhou também, vendo o corpo pequeno dela, as curvas extremamente sensuais que ela tinha. E observando-a seu corpo reagiu. Alice olhou-o e sorriu.

-Ok, cachorro, você realmente tem que se acalmar ou vamos destruir a cabana.

-A idéia é essa.

Alice deu risada a sentir o peso do corpo de Jacob sobre o seu, os olhos escuros fitando os seus. Definitivamente eles destruiriam a cabana nessa noite.

_Fim_


End file.
